Bleach versi Faries Landing
by ARGENTUM F. SILVER-CHAN
Summary: Jadi sejak awal kau mendekatiku untuk memanfaatkan aku ? " Ichigo menatap Bidadari Rukia dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Akankah Ichigo dapat mempercayai semua kebohongan Rukia ? Juga tentang perasaan Ichigo yang sesungguhnya pada Rukia...


"Hey, Argentum Silver chan mo nampang (lagi) di ff world ini. Sekarang, karya ancur berikutnya adalah..."

JDUARRR !!!

-benjol-

Ini story nya faries landing, tapi charanya bleach... aneh ya ? ni story juga ga mulai dari awal, tapi mulai dari tengah dan berakhir dengan sangat menggantung dan isinya amat amat garing ga ketulungan meski dah disiram bertong tong air, he he..

Ada beberapa (baca : banyak) yang berbeda dari manga nya sih...

Fakta yang ada di ff ancur ini :

~ Disini tidak ada tokoh Sorim maupun Miranda. Dalam cerita asli, Miranda muncul sebagai tokoh antagonis yang membuat mantra 108 takdir buruk pada Jaegal Ryang (disini diperankan oleh Ichigo Kurosaki ) sehingga Jaegal dikejar kejar setiap wanita yang bertatapan mata denganya, tapi author kira, kegantengan dan pesona Ichigo sudah sanggup membuat berlusin lusin wanita tergila gila tanpa mantra apa apa :)

desclaimer (tumben... ) : Bleach hanya milik Kubo Tite dan Fairies Landing hanya milik Hyun Yoo, saia hanya author sialan yang menjiplaknya (???)

**Bleach versi faries landing  
**(Dengan perubahan ala author sedeng ini)

Pair : IchiRuki

...

_Tersebutlah seorang remaja putra bernama __Ichigo Kurosaki__, 18 tahun dan kelas 3 SMU. Si rambut oranye tampan yang cuek dan cool ini terlibat masalah dengan dunia kayangan karena kurir kayangan yang bernama __Kon__ membuat masalah di dunia manusia._

_Masalah itu mempertemukan Ichigo dengan seorang bidadari jelita bernama __Bidadari Rukia__. Karena baju bidadari milik Rukia robek, terpaksa Ichigo menampung bidadari ini di rumahnya, dan sang bidadaripun menjalani hidupnya layaknya manusia. _

_Keberadaan sang bidadari ternyata sedikit demi sedikit mulai merubah hidup Ichigo, yaitu saat Ichigo memperoleh kekuatan spiritual atas bantuan __Abarai Renji__, kakak Rukia._

_Ichigo sebenarnya juga punya kenangan menyakitkan dengan kekasihnya __Orihime Inoue__, tapi berkat Rukia, luka yang tak pernah dipertanyakan itu perlahan mulai sembuh..._

_Suatu ketika, pakaian Rukia pulih, tapi Rukia sengaja merobeknya. Ichigo mengetahui hal itu dan bertanya, mengapa ? Rukia mengaku bahwa dirinya menginginkan tetap tinggal di dunia manusia untuk waktu yang lebih lama. Lalu Rukia juga mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Ichigo. _

_Tapi ternyata Bidadari Rukia juga punya masalah dengan kedua orang tuanya, dan bagaimana reaksi Ichigo ketika tau ternyata Bidadari Rukia hanya memanfaatkanya saja sebagai perantara mantra 'pengulang ingatan' untuk mengetahui masa lalu ayah dan ibunya ?  
Ternyata tak mudah bagi Ichigo untuk mempercayainya... juga tentang perasaanya yang sesungguhnya terhadap sang bidadari..._

_Last day in Sockco beach  
_...  
_"_Tuan muda Ichigo jahat !, _" _Teriak Rukia histeris.  
_"_Bu... bukan maksudku... Hoi, bocah ! _" _Ichigo berusaha menahan bidadari mungil itu.

"Tuan muda bohong ! Tukang ingkar ! Tuan muda kan janji mau membantuku ! Bohong !, " Rukia semakin histeris.

"Bocah ! Dengarkan aku ! Aku memang berjanji akan membantumu, tapi permintaanmu aneh ! Siapa coba orang yang mau meminjamkan tubuhnya dengan sukarela ?! Aku kan tidak mau !, " Ichigo berkeras kepala menolak permintaan Rukia untuk meminjam tubuh Ichigo.

Mulut Rukia terkunci sesaat. "Jadi semua itu dusta... " desisnya.

Wajah Ichigo pucat seketika saat kalimat itu muncul dari mulut Rukia : "Katanya Tuan muda Ichigo sayang aku ! Bohong !!!, "

"Rukia !!!, " kali ini Ichigo mengeluarkan suaranya yang paling keras, "Bukan ! Bukan itu maksudku ! "

"Padahal... padahal waktu.... waktu tuan muda Ichigo dikejar-kejar dua lusin wanita yang ngefans sama tuan muda, aku sudah kasih ciuman pura-pura untuk menolong tuan muda ! jahat ! " jerit Rukia lagi.

Wajah Ichigo masih pucat pasi menatap wajah jelita yang memelas di hadapanya, sementara puluhan pasang mata para pengunjung pantai itu menatap adegan pertengkarang Ichigo dan Rukia.

_"_Per... permintaanmu yang aneh, Rukia. Kalau aku pinjamkan tubuhku padamu, kau tidak akan menjadikanku percobaan manusia kan ?, _" _tanya Ichigo

_"_Tidak, _" _jawab Rukia

"Perdagangan organ tubuh ?, " tanya Ichigo lagi yang sedari tadi sudah negative thinking

"Tidak, " ulang Rukia.

"Tumbal pemujaan ?, " Ichigo semakin negative thinking.

"Tidak... ya ampun... Tuan muda Ichigo, jangan berpikir yang seperti itu dong... aku tidak akan menyakiti orang yang aku sayangi, " bisik Rukia.

Kedua belah tangan lembut itu merangkul mesra tubuh atletis Ichigo, lalu bibir mungil sang bidadari itu mendarat di pipi Ichigo, "Aku kan sayang tuan muda, "

"Ru... rukia... " Pipi Ichigo mulai memerah, "Aku juga, " katanya, memonyongkan bibirnya.

"A... apaan nih... " Rukia mulai mundur-mundur, mencoba berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari bibir Ichigo.  
"Hoi !, " Suara yang sudah tidak asing bagi Ichigo dan Rukia terdengar. Sebuah tangan kekar mencengkeram bahu Ichigo, dan ketika Ichigo mendongak...  
"Ada masalah dengan adikku yang manis ?, "  
Cling ! Sinar matahari memantul dari wajah angker itu.  
"Kak Renji ?, " Tanya Rukia.  
"GYAAAAAHHHH !!!!" Ichigo histeris.  
"Kak, lepasin dong, tuh bahu Tuan muda sakit, " kata Rukia.  
Bagai tersadar dari hipnotis, Ichigo ingat bahwa barusan dia hampir bernafsu mencium Rukia.  
"GYAAAAHHHH !!!!!, " Ichigo lebih histeris daripada ketika melihat muka seram Renji tadi, "GILAAAAAA !!!!!, " teriaknya, dan tanpa aba-aba apapun, si rambut orange itu berlari, tidak peduli meskipun orang orang di pantai melayangkan tatapan heran ke arahnya.

XxX

"Gila ! Aku... aku hampir... hampir mencium bidadari itu... ya ampun... Ichigo.... sadar.... "

Plak ! plak ! Ichigo menampar pipinya berkali kali, memastikan dirinya bangun dari mimpi ini. Ichigo tau, sejak Insiden di 'dunia abadi', dia sudah tidak bisa memungkiri perasaanya yang sebenarnya pada Rukia. Bukan semata karena bidadari Rukia sangat cantik, tapi juga karena Rukia telah melepaskan Ichigo dengan masa lalunya, dan menghapus luka yang tak pernah dipertanyakan itu...

Tok ! Tok !

seseorang mengetuk pintu. Ichigo yang sedari tadi hanya menekuk mukanya tidak sedikitpun membalas, sampai akhirnya pintu itu terbuka dengan sendiri.

"Eh, Kurosaki, nonton kembang api yuk ! Tuh, Bu Guru Kuukaku bawa kembang api banyak sekali lho !, " seru Mizuiro sambil melompat masuk ke kamar inapan Ichigo itu.

"Iya deh, aku ganti baju dulu ya, " kata Ichigo, cuek. Tapi dalam hati dia senang juga. Setidaknya, mungkin kembang api mampu meluruhkan sedikip perasaanya yang bercampur aduk.

XxX  
Duar ! Duar ! Duar !

Warna-warna cerah menghiasi langit malam itu.

"Wah, aku baru pertama kali menonton kembang api begini, " kata Mizuiro.

"Indah ya... " kata Keigo, "Hmmm... enak ya kalau malam malam begini kita berdua... nonton kemang api... bergandengan tangan dengan orang yang kita sayangi..."

Kyut ! Urat kesabaran Ichigo menyembul di pelipisnya. Ia tau Keigo meledeknya karena ia tidak bersama Rukia.

"Aku tau Rukia dimana... " desis Keigo, "Tapi kalau perutku kosong... hmmm.... aku tidak bisa bilang... "

Kyut ! Urat kesabaran Ichigo bertambah satu lagi. "Sial !, " umpatnya yang tau bahwa Keigo memang memerasnya.

"Rukia ? kalian cari Rukia ? Dia ke arah sana tadi, sambil bawa-bawa boneka singa , " kata Mizuiro dengan lugunya.

kyut ! Sekarang urat Keigo yang menyembul, sementara Ichigo memekik bahagia.

"Yuhuuu !!! makasih ya Mizuiro !, " serunya sambil berlari ke tempat yang ditunjuk Mizuiro.

"..."

"Eh, Keigo kenapa ? mukanya kok seram ?, " lagi lagi Mizuiro menatapnya dengan tampang polos.

"DASAR SIAL ! SEJAK LIBURAN KEMARI KENAPA AKU TERUS YANG BERNASIB SIAL ! KAMU TIDAK BISA LIHAT AKU SENANG SENANG YA ?! " Keigo blingsatan, entah karena masalah apa.

"Lho ? Kok jadi aku ??, " tanya Mizuiro, masih dengan wajah polos tanpa dosanya.

"..."

"Kok mukamu sera... "

"MATI KAU !!! "

"GYAAAA~~~ "

"Boneka singa ? apa Kon ya ? " kata Ichigo bertanya tanya. Remang cahaya bulan diatas langit memayunginya. Di balik sebuah batu besar abu abu yang berjarak sekitar 2 m dari tempatnya berdiri, dia mendengar seseorang bercakap cakap. Ya, suara yang sangat dikenalnya, Rukia.

"Bidadari Rukia, aku sarankan, jangan... kalau Bidadari Rukia tidak kuat menahan mantra itu, Bidadari Rukia akan celaka, " Suara itu jelas menusuk gendang telinga Ichigo. Suara si kurir kayangan mesum yang berwujud boneka singa.

"Dengarkan aku Kon, aku tidak bisa menunggu... menemukan manusia yang memenuhi persyaratan seperti tuan muda Ichigo sangatlah sulit " kata Rukia.

Ichigo tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya, perlahan ia mendekat, menguping pembicaraan yang sepertinya sangat menarik untuk disimak

"Lebih baik, carilah manusia yang sesuai, kita kan tidak tau apa yang akan direncanakan Bidadari Hisana, ibumu, dan terlebih, aku tidak yakin tubuh Ichigo mampu menahan kekuatan mantra 'pengulang ingatan' itu. Lebih baik... "

"Tidak bisa ! Aku harus bisa memakai tubuh Tuan muda Ichigo ! Apapun resikonya ! Aku sudah mencoba mantra itu dengan banyak manusia, tapi aku sadar, percobaanku sia-sia. hanya Tuan muda Ichigo yang sesuai untuk mantra itu! Aku takkan mengganggu tuan muda Ichigo lagi setelah itu, aku janji... tapi sekarang, tidak ada pilihan ! Aku harus bisa mengungkap rahasia tentang siapa ayah kandungku yang sebenarnya dengan mantra itu ! Aku harus memakai tubuh Tuan muda Ichigo ! harus ! " kata Rukia, kata-kata yang tegas seperti biasa.

"Apa ?, " tanpa sadar Ichigo berdesis. Wajahnya memucat, tanda ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa shock.

"... " Ichigo membisu untuk beberapa detik, sampai kemudian sebuah tangan kekar mencengkeram bahunya. Ya, tangan kekar yang tak lain milik Renji, kakak Rukia.

"maaf, bisa kita bicara berdua ?, " tanya Renji.

"ada apa ?, " tanya Ichigo, matanya menyipit curiga.

"Ikutlah, " kali ini Ichigo menagkap wajah lain dari Renji. Dia yang biasa bermuka mesum, kini matanya menunjukan tau, Renji adalah salah satu orang penting di kayangan, apalagi dia kakak Rukia, mungkin dia tau sesuatu tentang Rukia. Juga tentang percakapan ganjil yang baru saja didengarnya.

Ichigo gelisah, Rukia bilang, Renji ini memang lebih menyukai sesama laki-laki daripada menyukai perempuan, jujur, dia agak takut juga Renji akan melakukan sesuatu padanya. Tapi yang membuat Ichigo lebih gelisah adalah perkataan Rukia yang ia dengar barusan. Entah kenapa Ichigo merasa, Rukia memang puya niat tertentu pada dirinya.

"Tuan muda Ichigo ingat kan peristiwa papan skate itu ?, " tanya Renji setelah mereka cukup jauh dari tempat Rukia.

"ada apa Kak ?, " tanya Ichigo heran.

"Aku telah memberimu kekuatan, dan sebagai bayaranya, dengarkan ini, Sekarang, adikku ada dalam masa yang sulit. Dan aku yakin, setelah ini, kau akan mengkhianati orang yang paling kau percayai, " kata Renji.

Ichigo mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti.

"Dengarkan permintaan kecilku, " pinta Renji, "Apapun yang terjadi, hadapilah, karena adikku ada dalam situasi yang sangat sulit. Dan maaf kalau 'drama' ini ternyata melibatkan perasaanmu "

"Kakak bicara apa ?, " Ichigo semakin heran. Sekarang dia terjebak dalam perasaan yang tidak menentu, terbayang wajah wajah yang selama ini sudah terlibat denganya.

_Dengarkan, jangan biarkan Bidadari Rukia jatuh cinta pada siapapun, dan kau juga tidak boleh jatuh cinta padanya,_

Kata kata Perdana Menteri Ichimaru terngiang. Ichigo semakin tidak mengerti. Memang sebenarnya Ichigo mulai ada hati dengan Bidadari Rukia, tapi apakah arti 'kau akan mengkhianati orang yang paling kau percayai saat ini' yang diucapkan Renji terasa mengambang dalam ingatan Ichigo.

"hhhhmm... " ada nafas hangat di tengkuk Ichigo, membuatnya merinding seketika.

"Desahan nafas ini seperti.... " Ichigo memutar kepalanya perlahan, dan...

"GYAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Jeritanya membahana memecah malam dan mengalahkan debur ombak sang samar samar. Renji memajukan bibirnya di depan wajah Ichigo.

"#$^$%&*&#%#% !!! " umpat Ichigo.

Renji hanya terkekeh, sesaat Ichigo mengira si rambut merah ini bercanda, akan tetapi, Renji menunjuk ke arah belakang Ichigo, dan tahulah kenapa tadi renji berniat menciumnya.

"tuan muda Ichigo... ba... barusan.... dengar... " Rukia memasang wajah kaget, hampir hampir seperti depresi.

"Ya, kau dengar, " kata Ichigo, cuek, entah karena marah, atau tidak peduli. Mata Ichigo yang dingin membuat Rukia takut sesaat. Mata itu bagus dan mempesona, tapi mengacaukan pikiran Rukia... atau lebih tepatnya, perasaanya...

"hei, jadi... semua ini sudah kau rencanakan ?, " kata kata Ichigo terdengar tajam, "KAU MENDEKATI AKU UNTUK MEMANFAATKAN AKU KAN ???!!!, " kali ini suara Ichigo melengking, meliuk sampai langit. Terasa merobek malam hening itu. Atau... merobek perasaan Rukia yang takut... malu... merasa bersalah... merasa membohongi dirinya perasanya sendiri yang memang mencin...

"Tega teganya kau !, " desis Ichigo. kalimat lirih yang amat menusuk. Angin malam mulai membelai tubuh mereka, menarik mereka dalam senyap dan perasaan takut, entah karen apa...

Takut... kecewa atau.... saling merasa tidak ingin kehilangan...

Sesaat di pelupuk mata Ichigo, terbayang sang kekasih di masa lalu, Orihime... wajah cantiknya... rambutnya yang panjang tergerai... tapi wajah sadisnya, dan senyum culasnya yang penuh akan ambisi jahat...

Aku tulus, aku juga tidak mengerti, tapi aku mencintai Rukia, perasaanku sudah tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, tapi... tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau Rukia juga sedemikian jahatnya... batin Ichigo. Tangan kurusnya menyentuh luka serupa sambaran petir ini dahi kirinya. Padahal kupikir kau bisa melupakan tragedi berdarahku dengan Orihime.... tapi wanita jahat itu... TAK ADA UBAHNYA DENGAN RUKIA ! Batin Ichigo menjerit

"Kenapa wanita selalu egois... " desisnya yang sudah tidak tahan.

"Tuan muda Ichi... "

"Tentang permintaanmu... " sela Ichigo, "Aku... "

Kembali, semuanya bagaikan film mati. Rukiapun tidak tau harus berkata bagaimana detik itu. Segalanya terasa berhenti mengalir.

"... aku akan menuruti kemauanmu. Karena sejak awal kau memang sudah berniat untuk itu, " kata Ichigo akhirnya.

"A... "

"Tapi... " sela Ichigo lagi, membuat Rukia menutup mulutnya.

"Setelah urusan ini selesai... " Ichigo menatap bulan, "JANGAN PERNAH PERLIHATKAN WAJAHMU DI HADAPANKU !!!! " Seru Ichigo tanpa menatap Rukia. Ia angkat kaki dari tempat itu enggan, meninggalkan Rukia yang terpaku bisu seorang diri.

"... "

"Dik... " Renji berusaha menenagkan adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Ren... jadi, apa kau yang... " Tenggorokan Rukia tercekat sesaat.

"Maaf aku ikut campur, tapi, kali inipun, ternyata tidak ada gunanya, " kata Renji pelan.

"Ah, tidak apa apa... " lirih Rukia berkata, hatinya berdebur laksana ombak malam itu, "Yang penting tuan muda Ichigo mau menuruti kemauanku, aku tidak peduli meskipun aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dia lagi ! "

Renji menghela nafasnya, "yah... " hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan detik itu.

xXx

Matahari mulai menyibak cakrawala fajar ini. Hari ini Ichigo dan kawan kawan akan pulang. Seminggu di Sokcho terasa begitu menyenagkan bagi mereka.

"Terimakasih banyak Bu Guru Kuukaku, " kata Mizuiro sopan.

"Ya, sampai ketemu akhir liburan anak anak !, " balas guru seksi itu.

Ichigo menghela nafasnya. Hari yang indah... tapi terasa menyesakkan dadanya. Tak ada sedikitpun kalimat yang ia ucapkan pada Rukia. Dia masih kesal tentang insiden semalam.

Roda mobil mulai berputar, dan angin berhembus pelan membelai rambut nyentriknya. Matanya menatap laut yang berpermadanikan ombak. Berdebur, mengalir, tulus... saling melengkapi...

sama seperti dia dan Rukia selama ini...

Ctik, ctik ! Ichigo menyibukkan dirinya dengan pemotong kuku di tanganya. Ia enggan memutar kepalanya ke arah Rukia yang ada di seberang tempat duduknya. Masih terasa sakit...

xXx

"Tuan muda Ichigo... anu... kalau tidak nyaman denganku, aku..."

"Ikut aku ! " Sela Ichigo cuek, lagi lagi membungkam mulut Rukia. Rukia hanya menatap pemuda tampan di hadapanya itu.

"Kita kemana ?, " tanyanya penasaran.

"Ingat tempat ini ?, " kata Ichigo, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Oh, iya ! Ini kan waktu kasus skateboard kan ? Lau juga tentang gadis yang hobi ngedance itu ?, " kata Rukia, mengingat tiga gadis yang saat itu jatuh cinta pada Ichigo sekaligus, Tatsuki, Nemu dan Isane. Jatuh cintanya ketiga gadis itu membuat pacar mereka masing masing kalap pada Ichigo, dan berniat menghajarnya, dan kasus tentang gadis bernama Senna yang hobi ngedance yang membuat Ichigo repot.

Dalam keadaan normal, pasti ada Rukia yang ada di sisi Ichigo, menolongnya dengan cara berpura pura menjadi pacar Ichigo atau yang lainya, tapi saat itu...

"Waktu itu kau sedang marah padaku kan ?, " kata Ichigo, memecah lamunan Rukia.

"Ya, lalu ?, "

"lalu kau menamparku, dan aku terjebak dengan para skater itu... " Ichigo menggaruk pipinya.

"Tapi waktu itu tua muda Ichigo yang minta maaf duluan kan ? lalu... "

"Aku membelikanmu susu stoberi kesukaanmu, lalu aku minta maaf duluan tanpa peduli gengsi, lalu... "

"Kok mengingat sampai segitunya sih ?, " tanya Rukia heran.

"Selama ini kau sudah menyusahkanku, bagaimana kalau kita impaskan ?, " Ichigo meniup kepalnya.

"mammammama mau dipukul ? Anak perempua imut begini ???, " tanya Rukia panik.

"Diam ! Apanya yang anak perempuan imut !," hardik Ichigo, "kau hanya akan terlihat seperti baru berkelahi, dan setelah ini, diantara kita sudah takkan ada apa apa, "

Rukia tertunduk, "Iya... kalau itu maumu... " katanya pasrah.

JBUUUAAKKK !!!

Suara pukulan menggema. Membuat sebuah retakan, dan darah segar mulai mengucur deras.

"Tuan Muda ???, " tanya Rukia yang kaget melihat pukulan Ichigo mendarat di tembok beton disampingnya.

BUAK ! Ichigo mendaratkan pukulanya lagi.

"Aduuuhhh ... " seru Rukia. Ichigo memukul Rukia, tepat di kepalanya. Bukan pukulan yang keras. Terkesan pengecut memang jika tidak sanggup memukul seorang wanita, tapi Ichigo lebih suka menganggap dirinya pengecut karena tidak sanggup memukul Rukia, daripada ia harus membuat luka fisik pada Bidadari itu.

Ternyata perasaanku pada Rukia tidak berubah... batin Ichigo lega.

xXx

Purnama mulai meninggi. sesekali gumpalan awan tipis mengahalangi sinarnya. Membuatnya redup sesaat, laksana kegundahan Rukia malam itu.

"Purnama, " gumamnya, "Aku harus memakai kekuatan itu sekarang, "

Langkah kaki mungil Rukia terdengar.

"Tuan muda Ichigo... " panggilnya perlahan.

"Apa ?, " kata Ichigo ketus.

"tentang permintaanku... apa bisa malam ini ?, " tanya Rukia.

"Oh... " Ichigo menurunkan sedikit komik yang tengah dibacanya, "yah... baik... " katanya kemudian.

XxX

"Dimana ?, " tanya Ichigo.

"Aku kira di halaman belakang cukup, " jawab Rukia.

"Kau mau membuat mantra di halaman belakang ? Eh, apa tidak apa apa ?, " tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak ada apa apa. Bagi manusia biasa, tidak akan ada yang berpengaruh, " kata Rukia lagi. Sesaat ia berkonsentrasi, mencoba mengulang serangkaian mantra rumit khayangan.

"Para roh akan membantuku, " kata Rukia, mengangakat tanganya ke arah langit.

"Wahai para roh... " ucapnya.

Ichigo mengerutkan kening, tidak terjadi apa apa. Tapi itu hanya sesaat, sesaat kemudian, muncullah tiga roh yang sangat dikenal Ichigo. Para roh yang dulu pernah membantunya dalam pertarungan melawan kucing siluman bernama Yoruichi dan para sekutunya yang tak lain adalah ibu Rukia, Hisana.

Rukia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ibunya ingin membunuhnya melalui kucing itu dan yang lainya. Itulah kenapa Rukia ingin memakai mantra tingkat tinggi ini untuk menjawab semua teka teki dalam hidupnya.

"Wah, ada apa ni, anak imut memanggilku, " kata Hitsugaya, roh es.

"Tolong, kalian buat mantra pelindung disini, " pinta Rukia.

"Tenang, kan ada Kyone disini !, " kata Kyone, roh api.

"Kita harus pakai mantra itu bertiga Kyone, kalau hanya kamu saja, takkan cukup, " kata Hinamori, roh kehidupan.

"Baiklah, tolong ya, " kata Rukia lagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai duluan ya, " lanjut Hitsugaya, "Wahai penguasa langit beku, berikan kekuatanmu... SEGEL ! "

"Segala kesucian, lindungi aku dengan kekuatan panasmu... SEGEL ! "

"Perisai dan pelindung, beri kami kekuatan kehidupanmu, SEGEL ! "

"Datanglah pelingdungku.... " Ucap Rukia spontan ketika cahaya perak mulai menyelubungi tempat itu. Aura tenaga dalam yang besar mencekam tempat Ichigo berpijak. Tengkuknya merasa merinding.

Cahaya perak yang jauh lebih terang membungkus tubuh mungil Rukia.

"Kumemanggil... " Cahaya perak sirna perlahan, menyisakan tubuh Rukia yang terbalut pakaian bidadarinya. Gaun sutra aqua kebiruan berenda yang memancarkan cahaya perak tipis. Selendangnya berkibar menantang langit, memancarkan harum kayangan. Wajahnya lebih bersih, bibirnya kemerahan merekah, begitu cantik. Kecantikan seorang bidadari...

"Tuan muda... " Rukia berpaling ke arah Ichigo, "Mari kita mulai, " lanjutnya lembut.

Ichigo hanya mengangguk, berjalan ke arah sang bidadari jelita itu.

"Ini perjalanan waktu. Bagaimanapun, kita tidak akan tau apa yang akan terjadi di waktu yang akan kita datangi, " kata Rukia.

Ichigo menggaruk garuk kepala oranyenya, "Kumohon pulang dengan selamat ya, " katanya dengan wajah bersemu merah. Ketahuan bahwa dia takut.

"Tapi Tuan Muda Ichigo kan sudah menyetujuinya. Dan perjalanan waktu ini sangat beresiko, terutama jika aku tidak bisa mengendalikan mantra..."

"Bilang dong dari tadi ! kau membuatku takut sekarang ! " sela Ichigo kesal, "ya sudahlah, go saja ! go ! " lanjutnya asal.

"Aih, beneran nih ?, " tanya Rukia tersenyum geli, "Oke, go saja ya ! " katanya cera.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi ?, " keluh Ichigo.

"Oke, " Rukia menyandang selendangnya di pundak, "Berikan tanganmu, " katanya kemudian.

Ichigo tertegun. Ia tidak percaya bisa melakukan ini. Tapi bagaimanapun, masalah ini juga menyangkut perasaanya pada Rukia. Diandanginya wajah cantik Rukia untuk beberapa detik. Lalu perlahan, tanganya terulur.

Cahaya perak menyilaukan mulai menguasai mereka berdua. Teramat menyilaukan bagi Ichigo yang mulai terengkuh ke dimensi lain yang tidak dikenalnya.

Jauh... jauh... jauh... bahkan Ichigo tak bisa lagi merasakan kesadaranya. Dadanya begitu bergemuruh detik itu. Dan hanya ada sentuhan lembut Rukia yang mampu mendamaikan hatinya yang kini gundah karena detik ini dia adalah manusia dalam mantra.

Jauh.... semakin jauh....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo`s P.O.V

Tidak ada yang tau bagimana sesungguhnya perasaanku pada Rukia. Kami seperti air, dan api. Tidak ada satu bagianpun dari kami yang sama. kami berbeda dan bertentangan. Kami tak bisa ada dalam harmoni.

Tapi...

Hati kecilku berontak. Aku mencin... mencin.... bagaimanapun aku tak sanggup mengucapkanya...

Aku dan dia hanyalah keberadaan yang semu...

Aku manusia, dan dia....

Bidadari.

Kaliman yang diucapkan perdana mentri aneh kayangan yang bernama Ichimaru itu mempengaruhi semua sisi hidup yang kujalani.

"Jangan pernah mencintai Bidadari Rukia. Kebencian seorang bidadari sangat mengerikan.... "

Akankah cintaku berlanjut ?

to be continued (Jika ada kesempatan)


End file.
